


Sunburn and Snogging

by recurringdreams



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston RPF, benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Holiday AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/pseuds/recurringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is in love with his girlfriend, burning up for one another in the Italian sun. It's hard to be horny when you're a house-guest. </p>
<p>Telling the story of TCisBestPony's "A Holiday To Remember" from the other couple's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Holiday To Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532209) by [TCIsBestPony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCIsBestPony/pseuds/TCIsBestPony). 



Kirsty

I hummed softly, letting out a little moan as the darkness cracked at the corners of my eyes. I could smell the warmth of summer in the early morning air, and feel the light huff of breath in the curve of my neck, as I wriggled ever so slightly and a warm, muscled arm tucked around me, tightening at my waist.

'Mmm... Kirsty,' Benedict purred sleepily, rolling over to press his face deeper into my neck, 'don't move.'

A minute later, and he was snoring again, soft purrs against my skin that let me squirm and sigh as he gently kneaded the curve of my hip in his palm. I smiled, rolling over slightly so that his head was tucked into the crease of the pillow and my lips would easily press to his neck. He mewled in his sleep, tongue peeking out between his lips as he sought to taste my skin. I sighed softly again, rolling my neck gently as my fingers curved around his shoulder, pulling him to me as I buried my face in his chest.

An hour later, I felt a finger trace lazily along the curve of my spine, fingertip pressing ever so gently against the top of my neck and then curving down to the bottom. I let out a little moan, opening my eyes once again to see Ben pressing his head back against the pillow, smiling.

"Holiday-ee," he sing-songed softly, pulling his best Madonna face and grinning as he pressed a gentle kiss to my neck. "I can't wait to make love to you in Italy, baby." I chuckled, knowing that our mutual friend Heather, whose parents owned the villa we would be staying in, would either be grossed out or disappointed to know the extent of my boyfriend's plans.

"We might have to book a hotel," I slurred sleepily, peppering kisses up and down his bare chest, "It wouldn't be right as their guests."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I'm not going to kiss you. Or cuddle you." He hummed again and nuzzled against me.

"Hmm, but not too much PDA, okay, you know H doesn't like it."

"Only cos dickhead Dave won't kiss her in public." Ben pressed a kiss to my forehead and playfully let his hand drift to my breast, squeezing gently as his mother called up the stairs.

"Darling? Kirsty? Breakfast in twenty. If you want a cup of tea, you have two minutes to bring mugs." I groaned softly and buried my head in his chest.

"But I'm warm, don't make me get up..."

"I'll take them down, sexy. You stay snuggled up." He slipped out of bed and I was treated to a delectable view of his backside as he bent over and slipped a pair of boxers on, then some tracksuit bottoms. He grinned as he caught me staring, tongue wagging out playfully as he trailed his fingertip up my side. "You look so fucking hot in my bed."

"You're wasting time, sexy. I'll blow you if you get me that cuppa."

"Promise?"

"No, but I might." I winked.

"How about a membership to the mile high club, would that be on the table?"

"You disgust me," I laughed, squeezing his bum cheek as he passed, "but maybe. How long is the flight out?"

"Three and a half hours?" He grinned as he slipped out of the room, and I rolled onto my back, chewing on my lip as I stared at the ceiling.

I had told Ben about my fear of flying the moment that Heather had suggested we join her on this trip. When I buckled into those horrible, polyester-covered seats, my skin began to crawl, and my heart raced. I alleviated it by scratching, and I had been known to dig my nails in so hard I bled. I didn't want Ben to see that but I knew that in five hours time he would be holding me, in a panic that I was in pain. For the umpteenth time, I imagined telling him I didn't feel too good. That I couldn't fly.

"Hey, gorgeous. Tea's here." I blinked my eyes open, having not realised that I had closed them. Unaware of my internal struggle, Ben stood at the side of the bed, beaming down at me with a smile I had seen most recently when I first let him try eating me out. I blushed momentarily at the thought and moved to sit up, drawing the duvet up with me. His ginger curls bounced slightly as he flung himself to the bed and kissed my cheek.

"You okay, missy?" He said softly, "you look like you're a little far away?"

"I'm fine. Just... Flying." I blinked a couple of times and pulled my fingers away from my forearm. I had been scratching my skin unconsciously at even the thought of getting on a plane.

"The fear getting to you?"

"Yeah." I sipped my tea quietly, looking up at him before lightly dropping my hand to take his. "I might start scratching my arms, baby."

"Have you ever drawn blood?" He winced and ran his fingers along my forearms. I nodded, embarrassed, and looked away. "Oh, darling." Lightly, he kissed my temple and ran his fingers up my arm, tracing the little scratch marks that were already beginning to appear. "I'll get some plasters from boots. And some antiseptic." Another kiss to the side of my head, "We'll steal a few minutes tonight and play doctor. How does that sound?"

"Divine," I sighed softly, cuddling into him as I sipped my tea again.

-

Ben and I had known each other for three years now, having been thrown together at uni with Heather and quickly formed a friendship group that had glued itself together better than any superglue. When Heather had started dating Dave, Benedict and I had found ourselves spending time together, going to the cinema, dinner and hanging out like we had with H, but, as we had sat closer and closer together, shared more memories and days out, we had realised that there was more to it than just friends.

Eight months ago, Ben had kissed me goodnight in the living room of the house that he, Heather and I shared, then dared to go up to bed without any explanation.

I had stormed up after him, and that night, we had sat up talking until the wee hours, punctuating statements with gentle kisses and hand holding. By the time my alarm went off in the morning, I had a new boyfriend and a stiff neck from the way we had cuddled ourselves to sleep.

Five months ago, we had had sex for the first time. It had been explosive, sexy and downright naughty. We had been to a concert, dirty danced to a few of the songs and been just plain sweaty throughout. I had wanted a shower, and on my way through to the bathroom, Ben had pulled me into his bedroom, asking me quietly if I would drop my towel for him.

I flushed pink as I did so, staring everywhere but at him as his fingers traced every line, curve and flaw of my body, his tongue tracing out to taste some of my finer features. As he ran his tongue under my breast, I had flinched, pulling back, and bopped him lightly on the nose.

"I'm sweaty, don't."

"I'm sweaty too." He had retorted, pulling me towards him so that I was straddled across his lap, "Lets be sweaty together."

-

"You're gonna look after me, then?" I chuckled, though my voice was tight and my eyes were fixed on the seat in front of me, "because I won't be able to look after myself..."

"You'll be fine," H chimed in from my other side. She hadn't taken her eyes from the Windows as she watched the workers load our baggage into the hold. I had tried to look, but they already seemed like ants to me, and it turned my stomach to even think of them shrinking further. Ben, paying Heather no heed, gently took my hand and squeezed it, fingers rubbing circles over my palm. I shuddered, back arching a little in the mixture of pleasure and discomfort, though the desire to scratch, which had been present since I had set foot onto the aluminium death trap, slowly ebbed as his fingers worked mine.

It returned, however, as the stewardesses began their preflight checks. Benedict, whose parents were loaded, holidayed at least three times a year, and paid no heed to the announcements he already knew by heart, but I was glued to the way they inflated the life jackets, and kickstarted the oxygen supplies. My chest ached and I found my fingernails digging gently into the flesh below my elbow.

Over the next fifteen minutes, as the plane gained pace and began to climb to 30,000 feet, I tried to find my happy place, focussing on the soft weight of a hand on my knee and the satisfaction I was gaining from the gentle sensation of my nails dragging along my forearm. What brought me back into the cabin was the soft gasp emanating from my boyfriend as he turned to look at my actions.

"Kirsty!" His voice was sharp and I jerked, nails digging gently into my skin as I gasped in surprise, "Kitten, you're bleeding-"

"Oh!" I glanced down at my inner forearm, and the deep red scratches along them. Smeared with blood, and still beading fresh, they were no pretty sight, and, as I watched, the beads trickled into tiny rivulets, running along to my wrist, "shit, I did it too hard-"

"A little, you silly thing." His words were sarcastic, but his tone was concerned, and I felt myself flush as his eyes searched mine. In his gaze I felt concern, affection, worry, and I knew in mine he would see trust, my fear, and an apology. "Let me see if the stewardesses have a first aid kit. They might let us use it in their cabin while they serve food." He smiled kindly at me, dropping a kiss to my forehead, and ever-so-quietly slipped out of his seat. I looked over to Heather engrossed in her book, and flushed darkly as Ben came back, gently taking my hand.

"Well?" I smiled slightly, and he returned it with a wink.

"They said we can't use their cabin quarters, but we can borrow the first aid kit in the bathroom. There's not much space but I'll be able to fit in there with you."

I couldn't help but flush, knowing that being in the tiny bathroom, alone, like that would almost certainly give Ben ideas, and growled as I felt myself begin to physically respond to the idea. Cheeks red, I nodded my assent, and he smiled at me, before turning up the aisle and gesturing to the stewardess, who, after a moment, brought over a green box, marked with 'first aid'.

"Oh, ow! That does look rough," she chimed, not really looking at me as she stared intently at my boyfriend's profile, "just bring it back when you're all fixed up." Ben nodded and gently took my hand, leading me to sit in the tiny bathroom cubicle, and locking the door as he settled the first aid kit on the counter. As he set to work, first finding wipes, then plasters and gauze, watched me, eyes smiling, but lusty.

"Darling," he hummed, gently taking my hand, kissing it and beginning to clean up the wounds, "This is rather naughty, you know."

I winced at the feeling of antiseptic against the raw wound, but whimpered at the tone in which he purred 'naughty'.

"What is?" I whispered.

"Scratching yourself like this." Kissing each finger, watching my eyes flutter closed, he growled, "I know it took you out of your head, my love, but you know that I could have done that too." I flushed, knowing exactly what he meant. Naturally submissive to Benedict's natural dominance, we sometimes slipped into a space where he could have me purring, out of my mind and into calm fluffiness, with only a few words and sensibly timed touches. Though we hadn't tried it in public, and Benedict had never started that kind of interaction without mutual agreement, I felt silly for not even thinking of asking for his gentle domination. I groaned, hiding my eyes.

"I didn't think," I whimpered, looking away and down to the floor. Benedict must have picked up on my shift in demeanour, because a moment later. He was smiling and gently tilting my head up with his fingertips. He smiled kindly, pressing his lips to mine lovingly, gently, soft. I blushed and looked up into his eyes again.

"I know, Kitten," He whispered, curling the gauze gently around my arm, "but I'll make sure you do next time." As he deftly tied off the plaster and gauze across the scratches, he kissed my shoulder and bicep, lightly tugging me to stand.

"Sir?" I leaned my head against his shoulder, his other hand dropping to curve over my bum "Ben?"

"Hands on the counter, count out ten." My back arched, fingers curling around the counter. As I purred, head gently nuzzling at Ben's shoulder, and legs falling apart ever so slightly, he bought his hand down in a gentle, but stinging smack.

I yelped, then bit my lip and turned my head into my top, taking the fabric between my teeth to muffle the soft sound. Ben kissed my head soothingly, letting my fear fade into his touches. He brought his hand down again, and my back arched, calm slipping further through me. By the time we were done, and Ben had checked my arm was wrapped up right, I felt calm and safe, and a little sleepy in his arms. His gentle punishment had riled up my body, but calmed my head down, and as he sent me to take the first aid kit back to the air stewardess, clearing up the mess of wrappings and papers we had left behind, I felt a rush of love for my boyfriend.

The sensation had grown recently, heart pounding harder in his presence, body attuned to his as I moved with him, kissed him, talked to him. Our world was one which I was beginning to think could only survive if I never said the 'L' word. Every time it was suggested that we loved each other, Ben would wince or poke out his tongue, declaring a deep affection, but not necessarily enamour. I would flush and agree, though it was becoming more and more half hearted. I tried to think of my feelings as mislabeled, that I only assumed I loved him because I'd never been in this deep before, but really, I wasn't sure what other word would make sense.

His arms came around my shoulders, and he lightly pulled my head to rest over his heartbeat as his other hand curled around mine.

"Sleep, Kitten." He whispered, running his fingertips through my hair, "you'll be okay, now. Sleep." I nodded, trying to ignore the high pitched whine from the plane around us. My eyes drifted shut and before I knew it, his purring breathing washing over me had lulled me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirsty**

 

We landed without fanfare, apparently. I had no idea, I had been tucked up in Ben's arms until the plane's wheels hit the tarmac, and had only jerked awake when the bump of gravity had rumbled through me. I smiled, sleepily, and stretched out, aware that we had arrived, and that it was dark outside.

"What's the time?" I murmured softly, Ben kissing my forehead.

"Four am." Heather chimed in from beside me, "you're not gonna sleep in the car, are you?"

"No." I cricked at my neck, trying to work out the stiffness I had from my head against Ben's shoulder, "probably not. That was a nice sleep."

"You had a good pillow." My boyfriend laughed from beside me, arm tightening around my hip. "Be mine in the car?"

"Of course, silly thing." I lifted my head, kissing his jaw gently. I loved when we cuddled, and feeling his head pillowed on my chest, trusting and gentle, was one of my favorite sensations.

By the time we got to the car park, and had found our ride and packed in all of our bags, Benedict's eyes were drooping, his fingers lax in mine, and I knew he was almost asleep stood up. Heather, on my other side, was in the same boat, and as I settled down for the four hour drive over to the villa, the pair of them curled into me, Heather pillowing happily on my shoulder, as Ben cuddled into my chest. Heather's mother had kindly agreed to pick us up at this godforsaken hour, and I couldn't help but thank her profusely as the others settled down to sleep. 

When they were snoring, faces lax and dead to the world! I handed my phone to Nat, Heather's mother, and she snapped a picture of my sleeping company. Smiling at the pair of them, I pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead, then Heather's hair. They're my best friends, and I truly loved them.

Quietly watching the scenery rush by, I fiddled with Ben's hair, letting him snore against my breast. Heather cuddled in tightly, and I smiled, trying to provide them both with as much warmth as I could, biting my lip to curb my giggles as Ben let out a soft whinny. "Kirsty?" Nat whispered, after what felt like no time, but had really been a four hour drive, "we're almost there."

 

 **Benedict**.

 

I groaned softly as I woke, barely remembering where I was. For a moment, I panicked at the darkness, head jerking up in the half light. I groaned out as Kirsty's hand curled gently around my jaw as I lifted my head, calm and gentle as she soothed me out of sleep.

"We're here, darling." She stroked her fingers through my hair, soft and gentle, giving a gentle hushing sound as I groaned again. "You're okay, baby." and pressed a kiss to my temple, before turning to H and running a finger slowly along her cheek. "H, darlin? We've arrived." Sleepily, Heather sat up too, running her fingers through her own hair, and smiling sleepily at us.

"Mmm, that was quick."

"It was," Kirsty agreed, watching us both. "You were both very quiet." Her fingers toyed into my hair, "looked like angels," she winked at H as her mum pulled up on the driveway, and her dad hopped out to get the keys. "Snoring, drooling angels."

"Dafty," H laughed, untangling herself from the seatbelt before she stretched and gave Kirsty a hug, "thank you for being my pillow."

"Anytime, my lovely." She settled happily, waiting for me to unfurl myself from the backseat before we pulled all of the cases out of the boot and took them into the hallway. I was already sweating at the heat, and more than a little worried that I was going to get sunburn - I was fair, ginger and freckled, Kirsty, more often than not, had to make sure I had a high SPF on my shoulders - when the morning came and the sun rose. Lazily, I wiped my forearm across my forehead, yawning, and looked up to see my girl watching me, a smile on her face. She was utterly angelic, in the glowing half light of the hallway, looking tired but still smiling. I grinned back at her, holding out my hand as she padded toward me and we followed H through to the kitchen, meeting another, older couple who were apparently Don and Nat's best friends. Suddenly, I felt a soft weight against my side, smiling as I glanced down to see Kirsty curling into me, eyes closed as she took a slow breath in.

"Good morning," I said softly, aware that there was a stillness to the house, implicative that there were still other people sleeping, "its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Benedict. This is Kirsty. We're Heather's friends." Happily, we introduced ourselves, Kirsty's free hand still curved at my hip, fingers rubbing soft circles against the fabric of my t-shirt. I relaxed in her arms, after shaking hands with Di and Jim, and settled down at the breakfast bar for a slice of toast and an early morning coffee. Frankly, I needed the coffee more than the toast.

Heather spoke animatedly about the features of the villa, the pool, deep garden and lake about half an hour's walk away, and Kirsty listened, eyes wide and excited. She had been excited about the holiday for a while now, looking forward to some sun, some relaxation and some stress-free kisses from me. She had been stressed recently, working hard for her Master's application, and I had been looking for a place for us to live next year. Her mindset had suffered and I was glad that we had had the last week and the next few to be alone together, and relax with Heather and her family and friends. We needed the break from real life, and the time together. I planned to kiss her as much as possible, to give her massages, tickle her, anything. I did desperately want to make love to her, but I knew that unless we booked a hotel, it would have to wait. I was more than willing, but we would have to see.

She pecked my cheek and hid a little behind me as a tall boy padded into the room. He looked our age, perhaps a year or two younger, I wasn't sure, and I smiled at him as he surveyed the room. He looked sleepy, creases lining his forehead from his pillow, as though he had just woken up and I tensed, hating how put together he looked even as he was waking. His cheekbones were high, similar to mine, but his eyes were beautiful, blue and wide, and as he kept staring around, Kirsty smiled at him slightly. A pang of jealousy throbbed through me, and though realistically I knew she was holding my hand, and kissing my jaw, he was attractive, and I didn't like him shaking hands with my girl.

He nodded sleepily as she introduced herself, muttering, "Tom," as he turned to me and introduced himself as the same. He looked to be a smiley sort, the big eyes kind and welcoming, but his sleepiness was a little off-putting. He seemed to have focussed on H, however, smiling at her as she brushed toast crumbs from her lips. His gaze was intent, fingers flexing at his side as he stared.

"Can I get anyone a drink, Tom? Coffee?" Kirsty said softly, smiling up at me before looking at Heather, and in turn, Tom. He nodded, smiling at her, still sleepy.

"Black coffee?" He said, his gaze flickering back to H. Kirsty nodded and stood, running her hand over my shoulder as she passed by. I smiled and kissed her palm as she slipped by. Tom took his place at the table opposite me, and I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, man. Your parents have a lovely place."

"Thank you." He smiled, "My first time here." Kirsty set the coffee in front of him, then busier herself with helping wash up. I smiled at her as she did, watching her bite her lip slowly as she listened to what Tom's mother was saying about sleeping arrangements. "She's nice."

"My girlfriend," I smiled, "she's perfect."

"Oh! So H is letting her bring you?"

"We come as a trio. We were all friends and then Kirsty and I ended up... More." Quietly, I fiddled with the edge of my shirt, blushing. Kirsty was the most precious girl I had ever... Had feelings for, and I wanted her to know that. Every time I came close to telling her I felt more than... It was hard to even think the L word when it came to her. I was scared of what I could ruin, what a friendship we had underneath the relationship. If she didn't... Feel the same then where would we stand and how could I risk it?

"You're a cute couple." Tom smiled at me as I sipped my coffee and Kirsty came to sit beside me. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime."

Half an hour later, Kirsty, H, Tom and I were bundling into the hire car, intent on popping to the town below. H had Tom DJ-ing on her iPod, plugged in to the car stereo, and Kirsty was cuddled up to me in the back seat. She was tired after only a few hours sleep since yesterday morning, and I didn't mind her snuggling up, but I knew that if she slept now, she would struggle tonight without me beside her. Playfully, I ran my finger down her side, and she squirmed sleepily, kissing my neck.

"Kirsty," warning tone engaged, "not in public."

"Hmmph." She giggled, curling up closer, "but you're tickling me, so I can't sleep." I laughed softly, unable to contest her logic, and gently turned her arm over. She smiled. "Hurts less than usual."

"Cos I sorted it out." I smirked proudly, kissing along her forearm to get her purring. "I'm your healer."

"That you are," she purred, kissing lightly at my jaw, "I owe you for it."

"You can blow me later." I smirked, and she smiled playfully, gently dragging her hand up my thigh.

"I'm sure I could find a place to blow you now. I'm small enough to fit in the footwell..." She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh, pulling her into my arms and kissing her slowly. I had missed the lazy way we traded kisses in the past few weeks. The work had really taken a toll on both of us, and we'd spent a lot of time apart, even though we only lived a fifteen minute tube ride apart. To have her back in my arms again, sleeping beside me, and waking up in the mornings to see her in the kitchen, was going to be beyond marvellous. So wrapped up in kissing my girl was I, that neither of us realised the car had come to a stop. Kirsty had been gently kneading my abs with her thumb, a trick that she had learned made me groan and squeal with pleasure, when a soft knock sounded at the window.

"Stop making out and come on," Heather called, and Kirsty chuckled.

"Go on, we'll catch you in a minute."

"Fine. Roll down the window!" She did, and as Kirsty passed her fingers over my weakest spot, and I grunted, Heather handed Kirsty the keys. "Behave!"

"We will." I struggled with the words, but promised, as Kirsty wound the window back up and settled on my knees.

"I don't want to damage the car, baby." My girl murmured, "but I want you." I smiled and kissed her palm.

"I want you too, beautiful." I let my finger trail across her stomach and watched her muscles jump. "Can't do it here."

"I know." She leaned in and kissed me lightly. "Join me in the shower tonight? Or we could sneak a dip in the pool?"

"Walk down to the lake?"

"Sounds good. No skinny dipping," she laughed. "I'll bring a blanket, we can cuddle?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled at her, kissing her gently again. I couldn't wait to be properly alone with her, not after so long, and though I was reluctant to, I knew that the sooner I got out of the car, the sooner our time at the lake would come.

"Ben?" Kirsty whispered as I took her hand, helping her from the tiny car.

"Yeah?"

"Youre my favourite doctor." She gestured to her arm. "You're my favourite man, too."

"You're my favourite girl, beautiful." And I smiled, because she was.

 

 **Kirsty** :

 

H gave us a funny look when we met up with her by the market. I knew that she had assumed the most inappropriate of us when we had settled in the car a little longer than she and Tom had, but I also knew that deep down she didn't really mind. She was just looking out for us, and I appreciated it, but it always made me blush. Tom was lolling behind, shooting glances at H when he thought none of us were looking and it made me grin to think that perhaps the new boy had a bit of a crush on her. She deserved someone who could love and adore her, in the way that it looked like Tom already did, puppy dog eyes and big smiles when she was smiling, and a look of intense desire and need when she was not.

"Aww, man, you got ice cream?" I pouted, and Heather laughed, offering me a lick of her cone. "Nah, it's fine. If you don't mind, I'll grab some before we head back to the car?"

"It'd best not smell like sex!" Tom called, my head snapping round to look at him as I blushed and Ben's arm tightened around me.

"It doesn't, don't worry." My boyfriend chimed in pleasantly, squeezing my hand as I kissed his cheek, and he turned to H with a smile, "we only talked, H. Promise the car's fine."

"You can have the keys back too, darlin, sorry, we got a bit distracted," I fished in my handbag, pulling out the keys and handing them over, "thank you, by the way."

"Oh don't be silly," H smiled, taking the keys and squeezing my hand, "it's the only time you two will really get alone." She smiled more at me and squeezed my hand gently again, "I'm sorry there aren't more rooms."

"Oh, now darlin, don't you be silly!" I smiled at her, "we're only animals from time to time. We wouldn't dream of... Not as guests. We'll book a room down here in town if we need to, it's no problem." I smiled at her. As much as I wanted to tear Bens clothes off, I wouldn't dare without the privacy of a room of our own. As if my thoughts had summoned him, Bens arm snaked around my waist and he kissed my cheek, fingertips massaging my side.

"Ladies, can I get you anything for lunch?" I blushed and giggled, baring my neck for him as he pressed his lips to my shoulder. The soft huff of his breath as he kissed me there made me squirm, and he chuckled, "I, of course, am going to devour this delectable young woman, but I would sense that the two of you would prefer actual food?"

"I'm alright, Ben, thank you," H smiled, "just eaten a ton of ice cream."

"You could get me some ice cream, baby? That would be rather nice..."

"Vanilla with the chocolate chips?" He purred, and it was all I could do to stop from scratching behind his ears. My boy was more like a docile lion the more we cuddled. He kissed at my neck ever so gently and I ran a hand through his hair, tugging ever so slightly. He grinned, nipping at the skin on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Yes please!" Another kiss to my neck, "Mmm... Baby, you know me so well." I smiled and nuzzled into him again, sighing happily as he squeezed once and let go.

"Won't be long."

"I'll take you down there." H grinned, holding out her hand for Ben to help her to her feet, "the guy knows me, he might give you a bit extra."

"Oh, H! Thank you!" Ben grinned, taking her arm and winking at me over his shoulder. I flushed red and grinned, sighing happily and sitting closer to Tom. He seemed like a nice boy and he did literature. I saw no flaw in him liking H - he was a damn sight more interesting than Dave, and about a thousand times more attractive. Not a patch on my Ben, but H deserved a man who suited her beauty. I kicked off my flip-flops and wiggled my toes, looking over at him.

"Do you have sunscreen?" I asked after a few minutes of studying him.

"Nnnno? Why?"

"Your arms are going to burn."

"What?"

"You're the same colouring as me. I'm blonde too, by nature." I gestured at the dark brown hair on my head, "I dyed it a few weeks ago, I'm naturally a little darker than you. I've got spf 25 in my bag, fifty if you need it." "Alright mum," Tom chuckled, "could I borrow it?"

"Of course," I passed over the bottle and sat back, "remind me to get Ben to put some on too? I don't want him going lobster red on me."

"I suppose with sunburn he gets the wrong kind of stiff?"

"Thats inappropriate!" I laughed, gently shouldering him, making him laugh too. "Cheeky thing!" He laughed more, clutching at his stomach, and I decided then that H should be with him. He was happy, and if she was with him, she'd be happy too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben:**

"H?" I followed her along the road, smiling peaceably, "do you know if there are any B&B's around here?"

"I think there are a few? Why?"

"I want to surprise Kirsty," I said simply, "give her a night where we're just us."

"Oh!" She grinned, "well, if you can wait until after my birthday," and I nodded, knowing that it was only a few days away, "I think the one at the top of the lake reopens for the season. It's pretty and secluded, and, well..." She grinned, "Kirsty would like it. Its not too expensive either."

"Thanks." I grinned and ruffled her hair, she laughed and tried to duck out of the way. I caught her and we laughed and joked all the way down to the gelateria, where, true to her word, H got an extra scoop of ice cream for Kirsty, as well as another cone for herself and some sorbet for me. The stuff would melt quickly in this heat, so we took the walk back to the lake at a bit of a speed walk; by the time I was sat beside Kirsty once more, there were sweat patches down the back of my t-shirt and the cool water of the lake was tempting me.

"It's really hot," I groaned as I settled beside her, sighing softly.

"You're really hot, gorgeous," Kirsty chuckled, briefly pressing her face to my shoulder, "you are sticky." She hummed. "We could walk back up to the villa if you like?? Go swim in the pool?"

"Oh! That sounds really nice, why don't we all go?" H smiled, licking at the cone in her hand as Tom watched us.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled, Tom nodding along too. "We'll eat then head back to the car?"

"Good plan!" Kirsty gently stroked her hand up my thigh and I growled, winking at her as she curled her tongue around the ice cream I had bought her, not daring to break eye contact with me.  
Mutely, I felt a stirring in my shorts, watching the way her tongue curled around the ice cream, deft and soft, the sensation amplified by the way she slipped the end of the cone into her mouth and sucked. I bit down on my bottom lip, shoving my hand into my pocket to try and alleviate the growing pressure. My girl was a dirty tease, and she loved to get me going just like this. When we arrived back at the villa, I would be having a word, and hopefully having her too.

Ten minutes later, full on ice-cream and waffle cones, we were padding our way back to the car. Kirsty held my hand happily, thumb running up and down my knuckles, as Tom and H talked about the barbecue their parents were sorting out for the evening. I was looking forward to a nice group meal, and then, sneaking away to the lake with Kirsty under the cover of darkness. As she swung our hands happily, I told her so, kissing her cheek.

"That all you're looking forward to?"

"Well that, and maybe seeing you in your bikini."

"My hips aren't playing along this month," she said softly, "so there's more to the bikini bottoms than usual." She blushed and I shook my head, gently gripping at her waist, hands rubbing over the soft swell of her hips.

"You'll still be incredibly beautiful, my love. Even if you wore one of those Victorian things, you'd be beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled quietly, kissing my hand as she went to take it again, "just so you know, though." She paused, letting out a little growl, "you'll like how my boobs look, though. Very sexy."  
I smirked, gently letting my hand drift up to squeeze one as we got to the car and she opened the back passenger door.

"Private show before you come out to the pool?"

"Asking for me to come over to your room?" She giggled, "I feel like we're on a school trip..."

"I'll distract the teachers, and you can creep into my bathroom," I winked, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I want to see you, though."

"Of course."

We clambered into the car and I noticed that the sunny smile which had lit up Heather's face had faded over the past hour or so. Quietly, I pointed it out to Kirsty, who gently, squeezed my thigh and nodded, promising she'd see to making her smile again. I kissed her temple, pleased, and pulled her close to me. My girl would never upset anyone, and the way that she stood so simply for making other people happy made me worry for her at times. I had seen her burn herself out recently, and I wanted nothing more than to protect her from that, but she was the kind of loving girl that gave her all to the people she cared about.

"Mmm," I purred softly, as she pressed a kiss to my jaw.

"Ben, whatcha thinking?" She pushed gently, her thumb lightly dragging against the crease of my thigh, "I wanna know..."

"Just how much I..." I kissed her head, "want to see you, writhing, laid out beneath me," she shuddered and gripped my forearm, her hand tightening at my wrist. "Breasts heaving, neck taut, begging to come," she whined softly, and I looked up to the front of the car. Tom was glaring at the iPod in his hands and H had her eyes on the road. We could get away with kissing, I could touch her above the waist but we both knew it wouldn't be enough. I just had to wait for a few days, and we would be naked in each other's arms once more.

 

**Kirsty**

When I suggested the pool I had been in two minds about actually swimming. Ben had been nothing but complimentary about my figure this week, and though we both knew I would be due for a period soon, the bloating hadn't taken hold just yet, so I was happy to walk around in my bikini, but a part of me wanted to hide it away, just for him to see.

Heather parked, and the four of us retreated to our rooms, Heather and I in the downstairs twin, opposite Ben and Tom in the other. I pulled my hair up into a clip and spritzed it with a spray that gave it volume, smelled good and usually had Ben sniffing at my neck, before looking to H and warning her that I was going to take my top off.

The expression on her face brought me to a standstill, t-shirt lifted halfway and elbows out at a funny angle.

"Heather, honey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she frowned more, flopping back on the bed and scowling at the ceiling. I reached over and gently took her foot in my hand, knowing exactly what had upset her.

Tom had brought up university as we ate our ice-creams, talking about our subjects, our likes and our dislikes, and he and I had found a mutual appreciation of Shakespeare, calling out plays and judgements upon the characters and plots. Ben, who was a history student, muddled along with us, keeping up admirably, although his literary interests had built his bookshelf almost exclusively with books from America after the war. Heather, a film and television student, had never really got to grips with the language of Shakespeare, and though I'd often tried to get her and Ben into it, she had never really found enjoyment in the plays. I was concerned now that she had felt excluded from the conversation. It hadn't been my intention, but I was aware that I had a tendency to get swept up when talking about books, and I knew I had dominated the conversation with a subject she wasn't too keen on.

"Darlin, come on, talk to me,"

"Just get changed and hang out with the boys." She muttered, and I kept my eyes closed as I pulled off my top.

"Do you not want to join us?" I sighed, unhooking my bra and glancing down at my breasts as I crossed to the suitcase with my bikini in it, "because I'm sure Tom would like you to."

"He'd rather talk to you about Shakespeare, I'm sure." She said, and I shook my head.

"I sincerely doubt he cares whether I talk about Shakespeare or not. The boy can't take his eyes off you." I tied off the halter neck of my bikini and sat at the end of the bed, watching her.

"Yeah he does. He must have thought I was stupid not being into him."

"Or, I don't know, maybe he thought you didn't like Shakespeare?" I reasoned. "Come on, H. So you don't get Shakespeare? I don't get how to drive a manual. You have practical skills that are far more useful than Shakespeare."

"So?! When you start talking about it I feel like an idiot. I don't understand it and it just makes me uncomfortable-"

"I'm sorry it does, H. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or to make you feel stupid but you're not stupid at all. You don't enjoy reading Shakespeare so you don't read it. That doesn't make you any less intelligent." We had had this conversation a thousand times and it took all that I had not to roll my eyes.

"It's not the fact that I don't like it, Kirsty! It's the fact I can't flipping read any of it. Do you realise how stupid I feel when I can't even read the first sentence without needing several dictionaries for help?"

"Yes! I do," I laid my hand gently on her ankle, "everybody starts like that, H. I never used to understand it. I got confused. When I was a first year it took me three hours to read two scenes of Henry V. But it gets better. Practise makes perfect. Having to practise doesn't make you stupid." I rubbed my hand up my arm and bit my lip, "please, Heather. Don't ever, ever think you're stupid."

 

**Benedict:**

I had waited for twenty minutes for Kirsty, and I was momentarily concerned that she had slipped and fallen in the bathroom while she was getting changed, but my brain quickly suppressed that thought. After a few more moments of concern, I stood and crept to the door, intent on checking on her, and maybe stealing her away for gentle kisses and to get my hands on her.

Quietly, I pulled the door open, jumping as I saw Tom stood opposite me, eye glued to the crack in the door.

"Oi," I hissed, "the fuck are you doing, they're getting changed."

"She thinks she's stupid." He whispered back, half-paying attention to me, half keeping an eye in the door, watching the girls. "Because we were talking about Shakespeare - she thinks she's thick."

"Yeah, but she's not," I replied, "H has... Issues with her self esteem, mate. We all know there's nothing wrong with her, not at all, but she gets an idea in her head and it upsets her. I could tell her a million times, give her examples, and she wouldn't listen." I lightly rubbed my hand over the back of my neck, "it's not an unusual conversation. Kirsty will sort her out, if she hasn't already." I smiled, and there was a watery chuckle from the bedroom behind us. "See?"

"I don't understand, though. She's got self esteem issues? But she's beautiful?"

"No comment, mate. That's just something you'll have to work out with her." I smiled, "do you mind if I knock? I want to borrow Kirsty."

"Oh, uh... Go ahead, I guess." He smiled and stepped aside, and I rapped gently on the door.

"Kirsty's half naked," the call came from H, and I smirked, pushing the door open, only to be disappointed that the naked half was covered by a towel.

"Well, that's a disappointment. I didn't know your bottom half was made of towelling."

"What did you think you'd been shagging the past five months, then?"

"I thought you just never shaved!" She hurled a flip-flop at my head, giggling, and I wrapped my arms around her middle, pulling her up against me. "Heather, you don't mind me borrowing this gorgeous specimen, do you?"

"Take her, quick, before she flashes me." We were laughing hard by the time I had a good enough grip on Kirsty to carry her from the room, and I watched Tom slip into H's room as I deposited Kirsty on my bed.

"Green," I growled, pinging gently at the strap of her bikini top before I leaned down and started to kiss at the exposed flesh of her breast. She growled, her fingers tightening in my hair.

"The label said emerald," she whined, and I smirked, flicking the padded cup of her top to the side, lowering my mouth to her nipple, and flicking it with my tongue.

"So you're my jewel, then? Hard and glistening?" I drew her nipple between my teeth gently, "this is hard." A long suck, and she bowed off the mattress, "very hard..."

"Nnngh, Ben..." She tugged furiously at my hair and I grunted, rocking my hips into hers. The towel fell away, and I was presented with a pair of swimsuit-fabric, high waisted shorts, which made me simultaneously want to scream, and want to peel them away, "I bet I'm glistening."

I snorted at her heavy handed innuendo, knowing that she was less lyrical when I had begun to tease her, and tugged gently on her shorts, peeling them down just enough so that I could slip a finger between her folds. As I did so, stroking my finger up and down her slit, her hips lifted from the mattress and I grinned, broadly.

"Glistening, you are. Want me to push my fingers in?"

"Ah, yes..." She whined, biting her lip as she opened her eyes to look up at me, exposed breast jiggling at the way her hips lifted, desperation written all over her face.

"Will you suck me, after?" She nodded, raising her hand at the bathroom door, "in there?" Another nod and I smirked, thrusting my fingers into her, and pressing my thumb slowly against her clit. In minutes, I had her writhing beneath me, never taking my fingers from their pressure point on her g-spot and letting my breath ghost between her legs as she whined and moaned, her muscles finally clenching around my fingers as she came. I chewed at the inside of my cheek, watching her eyes screw shut and fall open, chest heaving, as she came down from her high, and immediately rolled over to crawl to my shorts. Finding me hard already, she wasted no time taking me into her mouth, tongue laving over me, head bobbing and mouth sucking around me as she treated me to the same sensation. My fingers tightened in her hair and I moaned, deeply, knowing that I could live like this forever. She was hot, tight and wet when she held me in her mouth and I craved it. I craved her.

All too soon I was warning her of my imminent release, and she merely slipped me deeper, swallowing as I spilled into her mouth.

She pulled away when I was spent, soft, and gently rearranged my lower half, as I did the same for her. Pulling her hair back, into a loose ponytail, and happily tugging on a fabric sarong thing, she looked up at me.

"That was hot," I murmured, my fingers trailing lazily between her legs again. "I love how you squirm for my fingers."

"I pretend it's your cock." She murmured softly, pulling the wrap around her and taking my hand. "We can play by the lake tonight, I think... I think we've been inside long enough." I looked at the clock. It had only been twenty minutes since I had asked to borrow her from H, but I knew she and her parents would wonder where we had gotten to. I nodded and gently ran a hand through her hair, smiling as she looped her arm around me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You're so beautiful, Kirsty." I smiled, gently kissing her hand, "don't know what I'd be without you."

"I know," she smiled, happily padding her way out to the pool.

I padded out happily, my fingers playing gently in the ends of Kirsty's hair as we followed the path to the pool. H was talking to her parents, and Tom was dangling his feet in the water.

"You doing okay down there, lad?" I chuckled, kissing Kirsty's temple and letting her go over to H to help set up the barbecue.

"Yeah, not too bad," he smiled up at me, and I took that as my cue to sit and join him. I settled next to him, swinging my own legs into the pool and smiling. "You look relaxed?"

"Having a beautiful girlfriend does that to you."

"Cheeky make out session in the bathroom, or something?"

"Or something, indeed." I winked at him, half feeling The ghostly sensation of Kirsty pressed against me, tongue in my mouth, lips parted, pussy clenching around me. Distractedly, I swished my toes over the water, watching my flip-flop float across the surface, as I considered her. I knew it. I loved her. I love her, and it terrifies me. "She's just... Indescribable."

"What?" Tom looked up at me, smiling, "did you say what I think you said?"

"She's indescribable?"

"Before that?"

"I... I don't know?"

"You said 'I love her, and it terrifies me'. That's what you said..." He looked at me brightly, "does she know?"

"Not yet. I can't tell her yet... Not yet? I don't... I don't know if she feels the same."

"Ah, mate. You don't know? You haven't realised? Watch her, Benedict. Watch the way she looks at you. You'll see your answer..."

The was a long silence and I looked over at Tom to see him eyeing the girls by the barbecue. His smile blossomed as he laid his eyes on H, and I grinned too, as she looked over and waved at us. I waved back, smiling as Kirsty turned and shook her head at me, holding out her hand. I smiled and stood up, formulating some thoughts in my head that I knew Kirsty would like to hear.

“Oh, oh hello mister needy,” Kirsty said with a smirk, as I slipped my arms around her. She leaned back into my chest and I saw Heather roll her eyes but I didn’t care.

“Ha, I need you for a few minutes...” I said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“Wasn’t earlier enough for you?” she asked, the smirk staying put.

“Hmm... I could always go for more but this is for something else." She let me lead her away to the far side of the pool, putting the lights on around the trellis, lighting the back garden with a happy glow.

“Ok, what’s up gorgeous?”

“Tom, he erm…” her eyes lit up and she nodded.

“He likes H? Duh, I already know! Can see him fawning over her constantly, quite obvious” she said, showing me why I lo…like her so much. The thought was there in my head but I wasn't ready to admit it yet. Not quite.

“Good makes this easier," I pulled her close, kissing her nose, "we need to get her to realise Dave just isn’t for her.” I said, I know we’ve just met Tom but, come on, he seemed like such a genuine guy, and I did have that inner, gut feeling. That feeling I had the opposite of with Dave.

“I know that, been trying to tell her for months but she’s just, she’s scared to leave him I think.”

“Scared? Of being single?”

“No, of being without him.” She looked at where our hands were joined. I knew the feeling. But Kirsty was... I knew she was the other half of my heart.

“But why? He’s not right for her at all!” I couldn't help but raise my voice.

“Keep it down or she might…"

"I might what?" H's voice chimed from beside the pool. I jolted and gripped Kirsty's hand.

“Oh err... nothing - might get us a sausage buttie?” I said quickly, hopeful she hadn't heard much.

“Nice try, what you two whispering about?" I flushed and shrugged, Kirsty looking away, "Let me guess, Dave again?” she said, I wasn’t able to decipher her emotion, but I was going to err with unhappy.

“Yeah ok we were please don’t get upset at us, we’re only looking out for you H.” Kirsty said, wanting to be fair and peaceful. I cringed, knowing H wouldn't take it well.

“Then you’ll let me just get on with my life guys, Dave is a good guy and I don’t know why you dislike him so much,” she argued with Kirsty, and I went to open my mouth, but Heather continued. “Yeah he has his faults, but I’m sure Ben does, you do too.” I watched my girl's face fall. She was so desperate to make everybody happy, and it wasn't fair that it was rebuffed like this.

I stepped in front of Kirsty.

  
“Easy on the words H,” I said.

“It’s true, everyone has faults, Dave is coming tomorrow so please be at least polite!” she said just as her phone began to ring. “That’s him, talk later” she said, answering her phone. The matter closed, I took a breath and turned to Kirsty. She looked up at me, her breathing shaky, and I pulled her into a hug.

“You ok? I’m sure she didn’t mean what she said.” I kissed her head gently, and she nodded against my chest.

“I know she didn’t." She smiled and kissed my shoulder, "we shouldn’t have been talking about it so freely like that...” she said, and I worried briefly that she would choose to be frustrated all night. I shouldn't have worried, as before long, her hands roamed down my back to my bum.

“Hello cheeky, I’ll make sure you’re upset more often.” I grinned and kissed her forehead, "do you like being cuddled like this?"

“In a certain way when you comfort me yeah, definitely” she pinched my bum as I saw H leave the patio and head back inside, pocketing her phone. Briefly, I looked over to Tom, tilting my head. After a moment, he stood and slipped inside, and I took Kirsty's hand.

"Let's get some drinks made, baby. I think Heather might need one."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kirsty** :

Twenty minutes later, Tom and H came out of the villa, H with stormclouds behind her eyes, and Tom with a small, hopeful smile.

"You were right." H said as she padded along the pathway, "Dave is a div."

"What's happened, darlin?"

"He's not coming. He broke up with me and I'm done with him." I rushed to her side, pulling her into a cuddle. She gave a watery laugh, and I took her hand instead, looking over to Ben and biting my lip. He nodded back at me, smiling broadly as he came over, slipped his arm around H's shoulder and kissed her head.

"What a total moron. I'm glad you're done with him, lovely girl." He smiled, kissing her head again. "We'll find you a better man."

"A sexier one." I said, winking at Tom, who flushed red. "A cleverer one."

"One that knows what he's on about. Who knows what he's got and doesn't throw it away."

"Someone like Ben." I smiled, and Heather paled.

"Oh god, I couldn't handle the sex." She laughed, "you two are like machines!" I flushed red and laughed, nervously, as Ben gently untangled himself from H to tickle her, deviate her from the subject that made me uncomfortable. I knew Ben and I worked as a physical couple - and intellectually too - and that our open affection for each other was sometimes unsettling for people, but we had often asked H whether it was alright for us to kiss and cuddle in front of her, and she had always said yes. I worried frequently that she was only being polite, but Ben was certain she told us the truth. I blushed and made my way to the jug of cocktails Ben and I had mixed, pouring out four glasses.

"Anyone for fruit punch?" There was plenty of ice in the jug, and the drinks would soon water down, but as we all took a drink and settled at one end of the table, waiting for the barbecue, everyone had a comment about the strength of the alcohol in the drinks. I blushed, having always been a little heavy handed with my measures of alcohol, but took a long drink myself and almost choked on the taste.

Tonight was going to go well.

\--

I could hardly believe what my boyfriend was doing. His tongue was wrapped filthily around the end of one of the barbecued hot dogs, mustard and ketchup mixing on his tongue as he rubbed the sausage naughtily along his tongue.

I was sure the air temperature had risen about ten degrees in the past five minutes, torn between being aroused by the display my man was putting on - who knew deepthroating could be sexy on him - and humiliated by the fact my name followed his every time he was introduced to someone. He was a total dork. Heather was snapping photos on her phone, giggling as Tom joined in, holding his bun delicately between two fingers as he let the sausage slide between his lips.

"Neither of you are very good at that," I said softly, interrupting their manly contest with a low smirk, "I think I'll pleasantly surprise you, however." Quietly, I reached out and picked up one of the sausages, grinning at Ben as I licked my lips. He flushed in the heat, a soft sheen of sweat colouring his brow as he watched me part my lips and relax my throat, never breaking gaze as I let the meat slide up and down my throat. Blushing more, I hummed and watched proudly as Ben started to squirm, his hand shifting down to adjust his jeans. I smirked and pulled the sausage from my lips, clearing my throat and biting my lip happily as I winked at him.

"Jesus, baby." He grinned, "I'd give you a standing ovation but I think all the blood in my legs has gone to my cock."

"Benedict!" Nat's voice was sharp, "language at the dinner table." Ben went pink and hung his head, Tom, H and I giggling softly as we watched him. After a moment, I stood and nodded to Tom, swapping places with him so that I could take Ben's hand and reassure him. He smiled shyly at me, rubbing his fingers over my knuckles as I kissed his hand.

"You looked very sexy." He purred, resting his hand at the small of my back, "thank you."

"I can give you a better view later," I smirked, and settled into his side, realising Tom was staring at us, jealousy in his eyes. "Sorry." I smiled, and he shrugged, pouring out another glass of cocktail for us all.

"No problem," he smiled, settling down and taking a gulp from his glass.

Before long, we were mostly tipsy, the parents deciding that they would head to bed after we helped them clear up the mess from dinner and settle the washing up in the kitchen. H suggested that we sit by the pool as the sun went down, the warmth slowly fading from the day and the heated element of the pool drawing us near. I let Ben pull me along, cuddling up to his warm body as we talked aimlessly, conversation fuelled by the alcohol.

Swinging my leg gently against Bens in the water, I rested my head against his chest and watched Tom and H interact. They were talking pressed close together, swaying in the darkness but never quite touching. I had seen that want before, when Ben and I had sat up all night, desperate to hold hands but not quite touching as we laid together in his bed, moving from best friends to a relationship. Gently, I nuzzled into Ben, letting my guard down and forgetting that my boyfriend was the kind of person to push his girlfriend into a pool with little warning. His fingers tightened gently on my back and he shoved me forward, into the water. I shrieked, probably letting out an ungainly squawk too as Ben pressed himself back onto the grass, roaring with laughter. I was absolutely going to murder him, and, as I struck out for the edge of the pool, I let him know so.

"I am going to kill you, Benedict!" I howled, lifting myself bodily out of the water and scrambling to my feet. Bens eyes widened and he rolled to his feet, sprinting off across the grass. I followed suit, lifting my sarong from around my hips and balling it up to put in the bathroom as I stumbled to the house, catching up to Ben as he tried to shut himself in the boys' room. I let out a playful snarl, pressing on the door as he giggled and tried to keep it closed, my fury dissipating into giggles as we struggled back and forth. Eventually, the pushing on the door stopped and Ben pulled it open, smiling at me.

"You look a little wet, baby."

"Some tosser chucked me in the pool."

"What a dick." He grinned, "you might catch pneumonia."

"I know right." I grinned, holding out my hand. "Come help me get dry? I know we said we could go down to the lake tonight, but I feel a bit... Damp."

"Can we cuddle in your room then? H won't mind?"

"Course," I smiled, stepping up to him and kissing his jaw, "no funny business though."

"Course not." He smiled, kissing my cheek, then my forehead, "I'll even dry your hair, if you like?"

"Please?"

 

 **Benedict** :

I felt bad, really. We had had lovely plans for a sleepy night together at the lake, and I hadn't been able to resist shoving her into the pool. Sometimes, I was a dick, but this beautiful woman put up with me anyway.

"I'll dry your hair once you've got some pjs on?" I smiled, digging in her bag for her brush and the dryer, "then some cuddles?"

"Hmm," she pondered, rubbing herself absent-mindedly with the towel, "and then I think I'd like a massage." I grinned, watching her as she dug in her bag and found a bottle of lotion. "Keep me warm. Does that sound all right to you?"

"It sounds amazing, Kirsty." I purred, watching her pull on one of my t-shirts and plonk herself back on the bed, "I want to kiss you."

"Come here, then." She smiled, running her hand through my hair as I crawled over the messy duvet to kiss her. My tongue pushed gently at her bottom lip and she parted for me, kissing back in a merry dance. "Mmh, Ben, Hair," she grunted, lifting her hand to tug gently at me, "otherwise I'll wake up like a birds nest."

"My little forest Fae," I smirked, kissing at her plump bottom lip, "you'd still be beautiful."

"I know, but come on, baby."

"I know, love. Sorry." I smiled more, sitting up and nuzzling her side. "Brush it through and I'll plug everything in." She nodded, and we quickly set about doing her hair, the room heating up quickly as the hair dryer took the damp from her hair and replaced it with gentle curls. After fifteen minutes of that, she was warm and pliant in my arms, purring and sighing as I handled her hair, pulling it into a bun and flicking it over her shoulder. "Massage, for the lady??" I smiled, mouthing gently at her neck. In reply, she merely moaned, nodding as her head dropped forward and she lifted her shirt a little.

"Ugh, please..." She whined, her fingers tightening around the duvet cover. "I want your hands on me."

"Where, beautiful?"

"Neck, shoulders, back, tits," she purred softly, blushing darkly as she lifted her own hand to cup her breast. I loved it when she talked dirty, using filthy words to describe her own body, and she loved to hear me call them filthy things too. I watched her purr as she plucked gentle at her nipple, before gently covering her hand with my own. "Oh, yes, just like that..." I didn't speak, just listened to her breathing and soft moans as I rubbed at her chest, feeling her nipples pebble under my hands, tightening until she was groaning consistently.

"Keep them hard, dirty girl," I murmured, running my hands down her stomach and around her sides, pulling up her top and casting it off as I drew my hands up to her shoulders. She squirmed, her hands tensing at her nipple as I pushed her down onto her front, letting her settle comfortably as I uncapped her lotion and warmed a handful up between my fingers.

She grunted as my tongue made contact with the base of her spine, my hands pressing either side as I licked up her back, pushing hard with my tongue as I rubbed gently at her muscles. Her spine arched under my tongue, and I growled deeply as she moaned under my hands. Her fingers clutched lightly at the sheets and I grinned more as I stroked my fingers along her sides. She giggled and laughed, as I straddled her thighs, kissing her shoulders as I rubbed up and down her back, working out the knots out of every inch of her body and making her boneless beneath me. Within minutes, she was letting out filthy moans as she rolled her shoulders, my lips working at her neck as she groaned.

"Mmm, Kirsty, you're so sexy. So beautiful, gorgeous one." Her lips parted in a pant, and she rolled her shoulders again, thighs parting between my knees.

 

 

 **Kirsty** :

I groaned softly, my legs jelly, my back and my shoulders utterly soft. My fingers clenched madly at the duvet, and I tried my best to stay quiet, but Bens hands were magical. I whined softly as his tongue dragged across my lips, he kissed up and down my back, and his fingers probed.

"Oh god, Ben, you're naughty." I giggled and gently, he smacked my bum. I moaned out at the feeling, and knew that Ben would tease me until I was a wreck in his arms. The problem was, he had been so gentle that I felt like I was floating under his touch, my eyes darkened and I gently reached out to him.

"My darling?"

"I'm sleepy, Ben. The massage was too good..." I bit my lip, "do you need me to... Sort you out?"

"No, my sweet girl,' he kissed gently at my forehead, "maybe in the morning, we can, but I'm okay tonight." A gentle stroke to my forehead and he smiled, "let me get my jeans off, and I'll cuddle up." I nodded, and rolled onto my side of the single bed, sighing happily as I already snuggled down.

A few moments later, I felt Ben's arm curl around my middle and snuggled back into his warmth. His lips pressed to my temple as sleep overcame me, and I was sure that in my half-woken dream, he sighed three words I had dreamed of hearing.

"I love you."

 

 **Benedict** :

She was asleep before we could even cuddle in. I tucked myself gently around her, kissing her hair and breathing her in as she sighed and fell asleep. "I love you," I murmured, knowing from her breathing that she was lost to the darkness of sleep. I did. I loved the girl in my arms, and I would never, never let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Benedict** :

She was asleep before we could even cuddle in. I tucked myself gently around her, kissing her hair and breathing her in as she sighed and fell asleep.

"I love you," I murmured, knowing from her breathing that she was lost to the darkness of sleep. I did. I loved the girl in my arms, and I would never, never let her go.

\---

I didn't remember falling asleep, but before I knew it, there was light streaming down through the blinds and a very warm girl cuddled into my side. I opened my eyes slowly, and growled at the face-full of hair I received for my trouble. Kirsty, ever the responsive little lady, whined at my growl, her eyes starting to open.

"Hey, hey, go back to sleep."

"Mmm, no, I'm awake if you are." I chuckled and kissed her temple. "That's nice. You smell nice."

"Thank you, baby." I smiled, I nibbled at her bottom lip gently, stroking my tongue over it as she whined. "Hungry? Want a cup of tea?"

"Tea," she purred softly, "I would kill for tea."

"Come on then, it's early. We can make up a breakfast for everyone."

"Oh! Yes!" She brightened sleepily and smiled as she rolled away from me, pulling on a pair of shorts over her knickers and grinning at me, "I'll change after breakfast?"

"I will too." I smiled and kissed her gently, tugging my jeans on and taking her hand as we tiptoed out to the kitchen. We made it about twenty paces before Tom stopped us, coming in from the kitchen with a glass of water.

“Had a good time using Heather’s room last night?” He sounded furious, and I felt Kirsty tense up beside me.

“Yeah, I am sorry we took over it, we’ll move into another tonight, promise” I smiled at him, "didn't mean to kick anyone out." If she had knocked, she could have come in, we would have just cuddled up and slept. We weren't doing anything.

“Not using our room Ben” Tom's face darkened and I nodded, holding up my hands as Kirsty found her voice.

“Oh…we’ll go to a hotel, won't be in anybody's way." Her fingers curled around mine and I squeezed her hand. That sounded good. “

No, you two will actually behave today, Heather is getting sick and tired of seeing you two get at it you know! It’s hers and my parent’s house and holiday! Her birthday celebration is tonight so you will be staying in your own rooms and keeping it professional, ok?!” Tom practically snarled, and I felt Kirsty tighten up beside me. Before I knew it, her hand slipped out of mine and she moved away from me.

Furious now, I glared at Tom. He had no right to talk to her like this. We hadn't done anything wrong. I loved her, and wanted to show her all the physical affection I could. She had needed to feel me last night and I had given her a massage. There was nothing I could say now, though, Tom's words had left me speechless.

“Sorry, I didn't... Realise she felt that way." Kirsty's voice was small, and I knew she was holding back tears. His words, his tone, the revelation that her best friend had been holding back on her... All three of those things would have killed her.

“Don’t play hurt Kirsty, I know I don’t know you that well but for one thing you should be apologising to H, not me." She nodded silently, still looking at the floor and I reached out my hand to hers. Minutely, she flinched away, and I felt a crack split in my chest. “Just please no more sex for the next 48 hours and no foreplay either, please?”

“Yeah ok, we will, sorry mate, we’ll apologise to H when she’s up” I said quickly, desperate to have this end. It broke my heart watching Kirsty go through to the kitchen without a word. Her shoulders shook as she slipped away, and I wanted to go to her, but knew she wouldn't have any of it.

“Thank you, go talk to my parents, they’ll fill you in with the surprises." Tom was speaking, but as he did, the words washed over my head. How could he be so callous? He knew nothing about us. I gripped his arm as he went to walk away.

“One thing Tom," I said softly, deadly serious, “We are sorry, and don't you ever talk like that to Kirsty again. She's sensitive."

“Sometimes people need that Ben." He scoffed, disbelieving.

“I understand, just sugar coat it a bit more. We've just woken up.”

“When you used Heather’s room like a sex bed I’m not going to sugar coat it, that was rude.” Sex bed? What did he think we were? Animals?

“Yeah it was rude but so was talking to Kirsty like that. She's not a child, Tom.”

“Ben, I don’t want to argue, but simple as you two needed telling, H is way too polite to say anything, so I’m saying it, no more sex please, I get you love her, you may not want to say it yet but when in the presence of other people and being a guest you behave yourself, just chill.” I had nothing to say to him. He was talking to us as though he was my mother, and though his words were fair - probably we shouldn't have fallen asleep together, but we hadn't actually had sex! - his tone was ridiculous, and he had expressly stated that not only had Kirsty's best friend told her lies, but that we were wrong to want to show each other affection. If he opened his mouth again, I would sock him one right in the jaw, and I would be spending the rest of the holiday in a hotel. He had hurt my girl, I was not dealing well.

"Understood," I ground out, between my teeth, and stormed my way into the kitchen, straight to Kirsty. She took one look at me and sidestepped. "Sweet girl?"

"Don't." She whimpered. "I feel like I've ruined her holiday."

"Oh, my darling girl, no." I lightly rubbed my hand up and down her back, and she looked up at me, tears streaking over her cheekbones, "you haven't. Come here." Mutely, she launched herself into my arms, and I staggered a little at the way she clung onto me. Gently, I rubbed at her back, watching her breathing steady as she clutched at my top.

"I just want you to see how much I care for you," she whispered, shaking gently, "but we can't. I can't hurt my best friend, Ben."

"I know, beautiful. I know." I kissed the top of her head and soothed her gently, "I tell you what, pretty one, you go back to the bedroom, and get dressed, and cuddle back up under the pillows, and I'll bring you in some breakfast and a cuppa in a minute, okay?" She shook her head, clinging to me. "I'll make breakfast later? Cup of tea for us both and we can cuddle in bed again? We'll talk to H when she comes through?" She nodded. "Okay, gorgeous girl. Sit there and I'll make your tea."

Quickly and quietly, I set about boiling water and once our mugs were full, the pair of us set about retreating into the bedroom again. I sat up in bed, propped up by the pillows, and Kirsty laid on her side, facing away from me. My hand drifted up and down her back gently, trying to soothe her until H slipped into the room.

 

 

 **Kirsty** :

"Morning," Ben spoke suddenly, and I jolted. We had been in a tense silence for the better part of ten minutes, and I hated it. I hated that I was desperate to have him hold me, but that if Heather or Tom saw they might be disappointed, or think that I was horrible, or a whore. I knew H would never think the worse of me, but she could have been disappointed. Tom had insinuated that she disliked how physical Ben and I could be, and it scared me that i could upset her like that.

"You're awake!" Heather sounded surprised, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"We were going to make breakfast but got waylaid by Tom." I had never heard the tone Ben was using unless it was turned upon men who dared to touch me out of turn. He was furious.

"Oh! Did he tell you we were going up to the vineyard?"

"No."

"Oh! He seemed really excited about it." She looked confused, and I realised that she wasn't going to get the hints that Ben was dropping. She didn't even realise.

"He seemed pretty pissed at us, H."

"Why?"

"He thought we were having sex in here," I said, still curled up at the wall, "told us you were both sick of us enacting foreplay everywhere." I didn't hear her respond, but Ben's hand stilled on my back. "That we shouldn't do anything because we're your guests.

"What?" Her suitcase fell shut and her voice rose, "he... He told you- oh, guys I'm so sorry. I mean... I might have told him last night but oh god, I'm sorry, I am. Kirsty..."

"Is it true? Are you sick of it?" Ben said softly, "Cos you usually say its fine."

"No... Well... I mean..." She hesitated, "sometimes. Sometimes you get a bit full on and I mean... It's not that it's not okay, of course it is. But it can be a bit annoying."

"Why didn't you say, H?"

"Because it's not a problem. It wasn't even a problem last night."

"You could have knocked." I said. "We weren't having sex."

"You were moaning and stuff-"

"Ben was rubbing my back. He wanted to help me sleep."

"Oh." There was a long silence, as fresh tears sprang to my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Tell the truth, H." I whispered, "do you hate it?" How much I love my Ben.

"No, no... Not at all... Just..." A hand gently touched my foot and I flinched away, "Dave never did this with me. He wasn't like that... And... It hurts me to see you two so happy and you can't hide it. There's no way for you to turn it off and it..." I let out a little sob. I was hurting my best friend, by being in love with my boyfriend. My heart felt like someone had it in their fist, and I wanted to throw up. I had promised I would never hurt her. Not intentionally, and here I was. I pulled further away from Ben and got out of bed.

"I need a shower."

"Darling?"

"Don't, Ben." I said, gently holding out my hand. He took my fingers in his and squeezed, understanding, promising he would come to me soon, as I fled to the bathroom.

 

 

 **Benedict** :

 

"H, have a good time at the winery." I nodded, peeling myself from the bed. As I spoke, Tom poked his head in the door, grinning.

"You're not coming? H, everything's ready, let's go."

"No, I don't think so, Tom." I turned my back on him and gently pushed open the bathroom door. Kirsty was sat on the closed toilet seat, weeping softly into her hands.

"What do I do, Ben?"

"Love?" I knelt down, taking her hands in mine. There was no point in hiding how I felt from her. Not when she needed to feel it.

"I'm hurting her. She's my best friend. It's her birthday and her holiday and all I'm doing is hurting her." I kissed her knuckles and stroked her hand.

"Hey now, hey." She looked up at me, "I know. She wants what we have, my darling." I kissed her forehead. "I will do anything you want to make you happy, my darling girl." She sniffed, and I tugged off a few sheets of toilet roll to dry her tears and blow her nose, "do you want to cool it, just a little bit?? Stick to holding hands until we're alone?" She sniffled and nodded, smiling at me through a sheen of tears.

"You're so sensible." She wiped her eyes again, "I don't deserve you." Sighing happily, I dropped a kiss on her head.

"Yes, darling, you do."

 

 **Kirsty** :

 

It was lunchtime. I had so far successfully refrained from grabbing Ben, kissing Ben, holding his hand or touching him in and way shape or form for the past four hours,and it was utterly killing me. I itched to touch him as we set up tables, to hold his hand and swing our arms back and forth as we helped to put fairy lights on the gazebo and settle the barbecue in the right place. At one o'clock, a gentle hand came down on my shoulder, and I jolted, surprised as Di spoke to me.

"All set, sweetheart?"

"I think so." I smiled at her, still feeling shaky from the morning. "Everything's sorted over here."

"Good," she smiled, bodily turning me towards Ben. "I think your man is itching to take you to lunch."

"You don't mind?"

"We have thirty years of party planning on you two. We'll manage." I didn't need telling twice, and without even breathing, sprinted over the grass to Ben. He caught me in his arms and pulled me into a cuddle.

"Hey, daft thing," I hid my face in his shoulder as he spoke, "it's not like I've been away."

"Been far enough," I said softly, "you want to get something to eat?"

"Rather a lot, please." He kissed my hand, "and in private with you, please." I nodded, happily, and let him curl his arm around my middle as we walked down to the town. His hand curved around mine as soon as we hit the pavements of the town, and he led me down the alleys and streets with a smile on his face. "I saw this place the other day," he said, smiling, and I was stilled as he gently put his hands on my waist, turning me toward the storefront, "and I thought, well, it's high time I bought my girl something of value."

"You give me your affection," I said, looking up at him, "I don't need things."

"Silly love." He kissed my temple, "I want you to have the things, and the affection." And he took my hand, leading me into the tiny jewellery shop.

"But lunch, Ben-" he kissed my head and nodded. "Just take a look? Please? I want you to have a happy memory of today." I could have cried. His hand ran up and down my bare shoulders and he stroked the skin of my forearm with the edge of his nail. My eyes adjusted to the gloom and I saw him grinning at me, hope in his eyes. I loved him. I love him. My fingers curled around his again, and I moved to look at the bracelets. Ben followed, arm curved around my waist, strong and protective, as he pointed out pretty things he thought I would like. My eyes alighted on a thin gold bangle, with intricate little designs engraved upon it, and I watched the sunshine catch it through the window. Ben saw me looking, smiling as he pointed it out to the owner. I began to protest immediately - the price was not something I could afford - but Ben quieted me with a hand pressing gently to my side. "My darling girl, I wouldn't look if I couldn't afford it." He pressed a kiss to my temple and the owner chuckled.

"Just married?" He enquired, his voice a cheerful sing-song, "Honeymoon?" Ben chuckled, and shook his head.

"Not yet," he grinned, kissing my temple again.

"You marry." He said with a grin, "many bambini." I went bright red and Ben squeezed my hand, laughing happily.

"Maybe." In the cheerful uproar, the money had changed hands, and Ben stood with the bracelet between his fingers.

"Baby. That was naughty," I admonished him gently, stroking my hand up and down his arm.

"Oops." He shrugged brightly, "I suppose I'll have to find another beautiful woman to give it to." He pretended to look around, before letting his eyes alight upon me. "Nope. You're the only gorgeous woman for miles."

"Sweet talker." I rolled my eyes and he took my hand once more.

"Make a slim fist, for me." I resisted a filthy joke, and nodded, bringing my fingers together quietly. His hand brushed over mine, slipping the bracelet around my wrist, before he raised my knuckles to his lips. "You're so beautiful."

"The bracelet thanks you but regrets that it is engaged to a young woman, and regrettably can't be with you. The woman is open to kissing you, however. Because she's incredibly grateful you treat her like a princess."

"My princess," Ben growled, pulling me into a slow kiss and swaying gently with me. I kissed back for God knows how long, until my stomach let out an embarrassing grumble and Ben pulled away, laughing.

"Hungry, darling?"

"Yeah, apparently." I blushed, and Ben chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Ice cream??"

 

 **Benedict** :

The path to cheering my girl up was simple: distraction. Take her mind offf the hurt and direct it constructively, and she wouldn't dwell on the things that were hurting her. By deviating to the jewellery shop, I had reminded her gently of the way I felt about her, giving her a physical reminder of my affection, and she had responded positively, her face lighting up as I helped her slide the bangle on her wrist. Now she was leaning against me, and I had originally thought that in the heat it would be uncomfortable but I was coming to realise that I was happiest when she was in my arms, and we were making our way round the town to the ice cream parlour. As we walked through the town, Kirsty swinging our interlinked hands together as we walked, I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to tell her how gorgeous she was, how beautiful and how much I loved her, but as I opened my mouth I was sidetracked by the sight of H and Tom, holding hands and giggling as they snuck towards the gelateria.

"Aren't they supposed to be on the other side of the lake?" Kirsty had followed my line of sight, and was staring blankly at them, cosied up together at a table. "And aren't they supposed to not approve of PDA?" I chuckled and kissed her head. My girl was not one to hold a grudge, but she was still smarting from the comments they had both made. Ever so gently, I rubbed her arm, stroking the curve of her bicep with my thumb.

"Apparently, it's all different now." She shook her head, leaning into me.

"They're cute together."

"They really are." I waggled my eyebrows, and she groaned, "but we're cuter, my darling girl."

"You'll say anything to get me to kiss you, won't you?"

"As long as it works, I will." She giggled and buried her head into my shoulder, kissing gently at my neck. We slipped past the two lovebirds and into the ice cream parlour, Kirsty settling at a table as I ordered a giant bowl of vanilla chocolate chip to share. "Can you see them through the window?" I smiled, settling down beside her as she cuddled into my side.

"Yeah," she nuzzled me and pointed, "they're still holding hands. Heather is whispering something to him."

"Kiss says he laughs, she's told him a bad joke." He did. Kirsty kissed me. I was very versed in Heather's flirting tactics, having taught her the best way to a mans heart when she had been interested in Dave. Though I heavily regretted my hand in kicking that partnership off, I was glad that it had bought Kirsty and I together and as I thought about it, I tightened my arms around her, kissing her head again. She sighed happily, fiddling with the ends of her hair, as she took her vigil watching H and Tom again. I hummed softly, playing with her hair as she kept up a commentary. "What do you bet me that he'll kiss her?" I said suddenly, as she detailed the way Tom was running his finger up her forearm, making Heather giggle and squirm.

"I bet you an orgasm he won't."

"Just one?" She hummed softly. "Really? You don't even want to set out the starter, main course and dessert options?" I was shocked, looking down at her, "are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I just think he'll do it tonight. He seems like one of those traditionally romantic fools." She grinned and ran her finger up and down my arm, "you know, straight from a Mills and Boone novel."

"And what am I, then?"

"You?" She giggled, "you're my fool." Her lips parted and she pressed her hand to my heart, "and you may not be Prince Charming, but you're definitely a man who knows how to make me happy." I smirked, kissing her head, letting her cuddle into my arms.

"That's all that matters, love. That, and you give me a spoonful of that ice cream."

"Of course, mister." She piled a massive spoonful onto the spoon and held it up to me. Some, naturally, slid out of the corner of my mouth, and without a word, she licked, kissed and nibbled her way along my jaw, mopping it up briefly with her tongue. I let out a soft groan, feeling a little pressure in my shorts, and she giggled, nibbling on my lip as she gave me a playful little whine.

"You're going to make me hard in the middle of an ice cream parlour, baby." I whispered, nipping her bottom lip and flicking my tongue lightly over her mouth. She let out another whine and giggled.

"Two orgasms say I can't get you off without anyone noticing."

"We're not playing that game, not today." I smiled, "although I'd rather like some attention when we're back at the villa."

"Sexual attention?" She giggled innocently, stroking up and down my thigh. I nodded, growling, and she rubbed even higher. I smirked and kissed her slowly.

"You should be having a look to see if I'm going to win that bet."

"Well, they got up while we were having the ice cream, baby. I don't know whether they've kissed since but while they were there, de nada." She giggled again, cuddling up to me.

"Maybe we should head back. See if the parentals need any assistance."

"Good idea." She hopped up and tugged gently at my hand, pulling me toward the door. I followed behind, after quietly requesting I carried her bag. She flushed as she looked down, seeing my predicament, and nodded, kissing my temple as we walked, slowly, given my semi-erection, back down to where Heather and Tom's parents were still decorating the gazebo.

"Hello lovebirds!" Don chuckled, from the top of a stepladder. Kirsty flushed and I grinned proudly, "nice lunch?"

"Yes, thank you. Is there anything that we can do to help you out??"

"Not really, it's almost done. We've just been putting the fairy lights up... Then I think we're set to go back up to the villa for tonight if you're ready?"

"We are." Kirsty grinned, squeezing my hand, "we we thinking a dip in the pool and then a long shower, if you guys didn't mind?"

"Well, I think we were heading for a nap, so I don't see the problem with that at all. We'll let you have your freedom."

"That's very kind of you. We'll behave." I winked, and all four of the parents laughed, Don ruffling my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Benedict:**

 

We got back to the villa and it was silent. There was nobody around and, as we dipped ourselves into the pool, we made the most of the empty air. Kisses were traded, cuddles in the corner of the pool and gentle groping when we were sure that nobody was about to come around the corner and shout at us for being together.

I loved it. Watching her as she lifted herself out of the water, I was struck by the shape of her silhouette against the sky. I loved the shape of her, the way that she held herself and the way that she let me hold her, and lazily, I lifted myself out of the water as well, stalking towards her and smirking a little. When we had first started getting physical, Kirsty had been incredibly nervous about her body. She was a curvy girl, and, it seemed, perpetually dieting for one reason or another. I didn't care, however, to me, her lumps and bumps were rather attractive, and being a breast man, the two, rather ample bumps on her chest were more than appealing.

The night that we had sex the first time, I accosted her along the way to the shower, and asked her, in the soft light of my bedroom, to drop her towel. Wordlessly, she had locked eyes with me, smiled and let the fabric drop from her body. I had been absolutely addicted to the sight of her from then on, eyes glued to her form, no matter how dressed or undressed she was.

And now, I was carrying her, dripping wet, up the path and into the bathroom.

"Ben, put me down, you daft bugger." She squealed, kicking her legs happily, "or I'll scream!"

"I'll make you scream, beautiful." I kissed her temple, setting her down on the tiles. "Bath or shower, beautiful?"

"Shower, if that's okay? I want to feel you, and that's... Well, it's easier in the shower."

"That it is, beautiful." I kissed her jaw gently, running my fingers along her shoulder until I felt the tie of her bikini top. I tugged on it gently, growling as the cups of her top slipped sideways and her breasts were exposed to me. "Let me taste?"

"I'll taste like chlorine," she whined softly, her jaw slack and her eyes dark. I shrugged, leaning in and taking a pebbled nipple between my lips.

The moan she let out was filthy, her tongue lolling out to wet her lips as she watched me lick and suck at her. I had never, ever seen someone so responsive to the touch of a tongue before, and I groaned, pleased with the result as her hips started to rock against my hand.

"Now look at you, missy." I growled, gripping her thigh slightly, "how responsive your body is to me..." She squealed as my other hand tugged at her nipple, watching her eyes crease shut. I smirked, dragging my hand up to rub gently at her clit through her bikini bottoms, and she gasped again.

"Ben, Ben, Ben get them off..." She rocked her hips desperately, and it had been a while since I had seen her so needy and responsive, but I knew exactly why.

"When are you due, beautiful?" I purred, teasing gently at her outer lips with my fingers as I let her bottoms drop to the floor, "is this why you've been so needy? So stressed?"

"I'm due Friday," she whined, and I watched as her muscles twitched wildly, so sensitive in the run up to her period. "It's been driving me mad all week."

"I hope that's not the only thing?" She shook her head.

"You have too. You and your words, and your body, and your heart..." She raised her hand, drawing me into a deep kiss, tongue pressing into my mouth as in pushed two fingers into her waiting wetness. She let a muffled grunt into my mouth, and I moaned deeply at the feel of her tightening around me.

"I want you, beautiful."

"Against the wall?"

"In the shower. Cleaner." I grunted, lifting her easily and rubbing lightly at her clit as I  kissed her again. "Hold onto me."

She did and I lifted both of us into the tub, flicking on the showerhead and letting it soak over us. Her legs trembled around my hips and I smiled, rolling my hips against her. She groaned deeply, trying to kick my board shorts off as she kissed me again.

"Slow, love. Slow." I gripped her hair gently, tugging her head back as I pushed her against the wall, "ready for me?"

"Yes!" She squeaked, and I groaned happily, lining myself up and pressing deep into her. She groaned, and I kissed her hard, knowing that she would likely come without much trouble, so sensitive and aroused was she. "Oh, Ben..." I began thrusting, gently but swift as her body shifted, her breasts bouncing and her muscles tightening around me. Keeping her braced against the wall, I lifted her higher, moving my hand so that my thumb was rubbing her clit, fast, hard and determined to bring her off around me.

Less than a minute later, her tight muscles contracted around me, head dropped forward as she moaned my name against my skin. I slowed off my thrusting, knowing that she would soon be too sensitive to take it further, and rubbed at her clit to keep her convulsing around me. She lifted her head lazily, kissing me on the lips as I pushed in deep and came, groaning her name as an echo of her release.

 

**Kirsty**

 

The man was a sexual menace, he knew how to treat me, exactly what I needed and exactly how much I could take. When he brought me to my peak I felt the change in his desire almost immediately, as his thrusts sped a little, then slowed, his thumb on my clit letting my muscles tug him to completion. I felt him spill inside me, the deep heat rushing through me as I stroked my hands down his spine. My fingers kept rubbing along his body, unable and unwilling to pull away.

I loved him desperately, loved the way he treated me, and the way he looked after me, made sure I had exactly what I needed.

"Thank you." I whispered, watching as he gently let me stand once more. His arms remained around my waist, stroking at my sides and back as he helped me under the spray. "Thank you, baby."

"Anytime, gorgeous girl." Gently, he kissed my temple, setting about washing me off with soft hands and gentle fingers. As best as I could, I returned the favour, watching as his muscles caught the lather of the soap. We showered quietly, trading kisses and cuddles under the spray as I washed my hair and he nibbled at my skin.

 

\-------

 

Eventually, we crawled out of the spray, and wrapped each other in the towels we had left on the rack. Ben hummed as he led me to my room, happily drying me off before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll be back when I'm dressed, beautiful." I pouted. "I'll never let you put clothes on otherwise."

"We could join a nudist colony."

"Nah," he chuckled, "I only want you looking at the package." Flushing red, I dragged myself off the bed and sought out my pretty open backed top and jeans. When I wore it, Ben told me he had trouble getting his hands away from me, and when we spent evenings together afterwards, he would pay close attention to the tattoo that blossomed across my shoulders and the way the denim hugged my thighs. I whined softly at the thought, considering forgoing knickers just for his pleasure, when the bedroom door opened and Heather padded in, looking cheerful and a little giddy.

"Hello!" She grinned at me, and I tensed, still unsure of how to react to her revelation this morning.

"Hi. Good day?" I enquired, polite but still unsure. It stung that she hadn't felt okay to tell me the truth about Ben and I making her uncomfortable.

"It was lovely. We went to the vineyard, then got some ice cream and then, then we went to the lake, oh Kirsty it was beautiful!" She spoke quickly, giddy, and took my hand. "You and Ben have to take a boat out. Go on a tour or get a row boat... The rower might be more romantic, you would love it."

"We would?"

"Yeah! It's so peaceful and beautiful, I know Ben would want hundreds of pictures of you out there, with the sunset and the backdrop, maybe even dirty ones, I know what he's like-"

"You seem to feel better about us being intimate," the words left my lips tersely and immediately I regretted my tone, but I had to know.

"I spent the day with Tom." She whispered, biting her lip, "I get... I get it. The way you hold onto each other. Like you're magnetised."

I bit my lip.

"Yeah?"

"I still... Until I have that, it would be nice if you held back a little, no foreplay and such, but... I understand."

I nodded. I wasn't satisfied with the conclusion but I would tone down my affections while we were in close proximity to Heather and Tom. She quietly started getting changed and I tugged my clothes on, ensuring that I slipped on a pair of knickers.

Five minutes later, and I was sat on my bed, happily settled reading my book as I waited for Ben to come back. Heather talked about the day she had spent, telling me in detail about Tom and the ways in which he had breathed, touched and spoken to her.

I started to giggle as I listened.

"What?" She turned, glaring furiously.

"It's funny. You really like him!"

"What?"

"You literally cannot stop talking about him! It's so sweet..." I bit my lip. "You're like me with Ben."

"I am not!" But she was blushing, giggling as she ran her hand through her hair. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Tom? Like you?" I laughed again, "Heather, he adores you. He's been glued to your side all weekend. Ben and I were supposed to take you to the winery, but he stole our position." I giggled and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Really? He really does??"

"Yes, darlin. He does." I winked and ruffled her hair gently, "I bet you he says something tonight. I would bet you... Half my vibrator collection, that he at least leans in to kiss you."

"Half? Half of it?" She looked shocked and I giggled "that's a lot!"

"I'll bet you my kitten tail. And you know how much Ben adores that."

"Kirsty, I am finding out more about your sex life than I could ever want to, darlin. I'll take never hearing anything about your sex life with Benedict again. If you're wrong, I don't want to hear it either, but please. Please. Just don't talk about the kitten tail again."

I couldn't help but giggle as she started to get dressed and nodded.

"No more, I promise, darlin." I adjusted my top and grinned, "but I know I'm right. He likes youuuu."

I tipped her a wink and slipped from the room, gently knocking on Ben's door and taking his hand. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

 

**Benedict:**

 

Kirsty gave me a gentle kiss as we started to pad down the driveway, swinging our hands together playfully as we bumped hips and walked together. She was devastating, always and forever, and I loved that she would always be mine.

I spotted Tom before she did, and realised that we were not going to have the easy evening that I had hoped. He hadn't yet spoken to her, apologised to her for the way that he had spoken to her. When she noticed him, I wondered whether all hell would break loose. It didnt, but I noticed the shift in my girl straight away. The moment that Tom was in her sights, she pulled back and away from me, her body stilled and she let go of my hand. My heart jolted in my chest and I looked away. I was furious with Tom, especially as we had had a decent conversation about how hard it was to move away from the woman you wanted when they were next to you, only moments ago.

He didn't seem to notice, however, and that drove me utterly mad. He had hurt her, and he was utterly oblivious. I sighed and pulled Kirsty bodily into my arms, running my fingers down her back as she sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Half an hour car journey," she whispered, "I can't handle a half an hour with him in the car. He... He doesn't like me. He thinks I manipulate people."

"Love?"

"He... 'Don't play hurt, Kirsty,' that's what he said." Her fingers trembled and she blinked rapidly. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"Baby, please don't be like this." I whispered, rocking her gently as she shook her head miserably. "Please, you'll make me sad too."

"I can't... I can't... I..." She pulled away, wiping her eyes and watching me, pouting. I could practically see her tucking in the bad feeling and attempting to keep it inside. "I'm sorry, Ben. I'm being a dozy bitch, aren't I?"

"Silly girl, no. You're hormonal." She giggled and sniffed, all at once and I kissed her, gently. "I tell you what. Hold my hand on the way and you'll feel better, my goddess."

She nodded, and cuddled into me, following me to the car. Tom was already sitting in the passenger seat, watching out of the window. His eyes settled on Kirsty and she blinked quietly, withdrawing her hand from mine. I smiled and tried to reach out for her hand again, she withdrew, eyes glued to Tom and the way he was staring at her. I kicked the back of his chair, and he turned to look at me. Without a word, I pulled a face and he flushed, looking away. After a minute or two, I reached out to take Kirsty's hand and she let me hold on. I smiled and she turned to look at me, winking quickly.

Heather turned up the iPod speakers, running her fingers through her slightly curled hair happily, and I watched as Tom played the fool. My hand slipped tighter around Kirsty's, and she smiled more, pulling away as we came to a stop.

 

**Kirsty:**

 

I climbed out of the car and tensed as Tom took my arm. Wrenching it away, I tried to make myself as small as possible.

“I’m sorry if I sounded harsh earlier” harsh? He made me cry. That was not an apology, but I wanted to keep the peace.

“That’s OK, you were right about me and Ben being too full on," I shrugged quietly, pulling my bag further up my shoulder

“You don’t have to full on ignore Ben though” I wasn't.

“I have to keep my distance so I don’t hurt H." I shrugged again.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind you holding your boyfriends hand and the odd kiss." Oh, like you don't mind?

“It’s better to just stay away from him completely,” if you're going to be like that.

“But that’s hurting him, come on Kirsty, loosen up," this boy was digging his own grave. How dare he tell me to loosen up when during the fortnight before this holiday I had barely seen my boyfriend and been piling on applications for postgraduate courses, "all I meant was just refrain from taking the kisses and touching to foreplay, all you have to do is keep it all innocent.”

“Hmm." You could have said that, rather than personally attacking me.

“OK, why don’t you give yourself a limit?”

“What do you mean?”

“For example, 3 kisses an hour or something? Hand holding can be a constant but anything more give yourself a limit like that” I rolled my eyes. I'd do what I wanted, patronising git. I knew he was crushing on Heather but the way that his mind focused so entirely on her, her pleasure and her wants and needs was... Endearing but short-sighted. I shook my head, sighing.

“Hmm seems fair enough.”

“OK, now smile” I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, knowing he was monumentally daft and entirely sucked into Heather's glow. I smiled broadly, looking at him as I ran my hand through my hair. He would love her till the end of her days, that I knew. His enthusiasm was raw and his affection was there in his eyes the very moment I mentioned her name. “there we go, now let’s go celebrate Heather’s birthday." I just wished he'd stop telling me what to do.

 

**Benedict:**

 

Kirsty caught up to me a few minutes later, shaking her head as she pulled me to a slow kiss.

"What was that for?"

"Tom thinks we should have limits on our affection. I rolled my eyes at him."

"I lo-" she smiled at me, kissing my nose as she looked up at me expectantly, "I love that you are so sarcastic, baby." She flushed, and I bit my lip, concerned as she tilted her head at me. It was coming to the point where one of us would have to say it. One of us would have to admit how we felt. I was scared that she would get bored, tire of waiting to hear it, and I took a breath, resolving that I would tell her soon. Tell her soon.

I would tell her tonight.

She pressed her hand into mine and I followed her happily down to the table that had so much food on it. Her hand tugged at mine as she pointed out the cheesecake and squealed, before her fingers released mine and she started piling up plates. I hummed as she constructed a massive meal for the pair of us, and we retreated to one of the small tables to eat. Heather bounded past after a few minutes, kissing both of us on the forehead and thanking us for making her party so beautiful. I laughed and blushed, and Kirsty giggled happily as Tom trailed behind her, sitting beside us.

"Are you having trouble, Tom?" Kirsty said, as after about five minutes, he began looking between us pointedly, a pained sort of expression on his face as he did so.

"I really like her," he whispered, bowing his head shyly. I smirked and bopped him on the top of the head. "What?"

"Tell us something we don't know! You've known her three days and you already look at her like she hangs the sun in the sky." He flushed.

"You told off her two best friends for being sexually inconsiderate," Kirsty laughed, pressing her hand to mine. "That takes romantic balls, Tom."

"What!?"

"I'd never do that, I'd be too scared of offending people."

"But I did it?"

"Yes, and offended my girl." Kirsty raised her hand and smiled, "but she forgives you. I think."

"I do. As long as you show my best friend how you really feel about her."

"I should tell her I think she's beautiful?"

"Yes," Kirsty said simply.

"That I want to kiss her?"

"I'd make that move, actually. Go in for the kill as it were."

"Ben has experience of H in relationships. He taught her how to flirt, but forgot to tell her how to kiss a guy."

"So she-"

"Knows how to kiss, doofus," I pulled Kirsty into my arms as she roared with laughter, "but she would never initiate if she wasn't sure."

Tom nodded, and for a moment I wondered if one of us should go and get him a pen and paper. He looked as though the information we were giving him was overloading his brain. Quietly, Kirsty lifted her hand and squeezed mine.

"Tom, kiddo?" He bristled and she giggled, "just do what feels natural. What feels right."

He nodded, setting his jaw firm.

"I will."

 

_____

 

 


End file.
